The disiloxanes of this invention have been prepared by hydrolyzing the corresponding silanes in accordance with the process described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,716,638 to Cohen et al. In contrast to the process described in the above U.S. patent, the process of this invention utilizes organosilicon compounds which are readily available.
Also, German Patent Application No. 1,118,199 discloses a process for preparing disiloxanes by reacting a dimethylpolysiloxane having a terminal chlorine atom with a Grignard compound having at least three Si-atoms per molecule. Compared to the process described in the German patent application, the process of this invention produces substantially higher yields of vinyl containing disiloxanes.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a process for preparing vinyl containing disiloxanes. Another object of this invention is to provide a process for preparing vinyl containing disiloxanes from organosilicon compounds which are readily available. Still another object of this invention is to provide a process for preparing vinyl containing disiloxanes in substantially higher yields than have been achieved heretofore. The foregoing objects and others will be apparent from the following description of the invention.